Sunagakure no Sato
by joho
Summary: Temari tiene una mision pero la mision es de aserse pasar por la sobrina de la presidenta e ir a un colegio pero todo esto se convierte en una aventura para ella y Shikamaru!
1. Chapter 1

**hola con este ya van dos fics que hago y pues aquita otro...quiero decir que esta demasiado largo este de aqui pero bueno no sale shikamaru esepto al primcipio un poco confuso y bueno espero que les guste.**

**Desclaimer: Naruto y de mas personajes que aparecen aqui y en lo que resta del fic no son mios son de ¡¡MASASHI KISHIOTO!!**

* * *

**CAPITULO I **

**Sunagakure no Sato**

_-¡No!- la rubia corrió por el chico que en secreto amaba.- ¡No, no!-mientras corría por el se le venían imágenes a la cabeza y una frase que le había dicho su padre "Una palabra no cambiara ni detendrá nada" -¡Shikamaru!-llego junto a él y sollozó cuando vio que aquel hombre no respondía, le quito el cuchillo que tenia clavado en el estomago, lo miro con tristeza y miedo a que se fuera morir por la paliza que le habían metido. Al no darse cuenta de que el casi asesino del chico le había tirado una flecha que iba parar directo a su corazón termino alado de su amor…_

Sunagakure no Sato una organización de agentes también denominados asesinos, que solo trabajan para casos como algunas naciones denominan A y S, todos los que trabajan para esta organización tienen tatuado el símbolo de está, el cual es un reloj de arena. El líder de este grupo Gaara un chico, si un chico de 18 años, mas frio que la nieve había recibido una carta por parte del país de Konoha, con un muy importante caso. No dudo en llamar a dos de sus mejores asesinos. Ellos estaban ahí sentados, un hombre y una mujer, los dos sentados cada uno en un sillón, ella seria haciendo que la palabra asesino le aquedara como anillo al dedo, de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, el sonriente satisfecho por lo que acababa de oír, de cabello café y ojos cafes.

-A sí que esa es la misión.-la chica miro a su compañero y los dos sonrieron, el pelirrojo se acomodo en su silla y puso los codos sobre el escritorio enfrente del.

-Se trata de seguirle la pista a un chico de dieciocho años su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y aquí dice que lo secuestraron.-la chica se miro la mano izquierda y comenzó abrir y cerrar la mano.-Y solo se le ha visto en dos lugares, 1° en este país, 2° en china y también uno tendría que ir a Japón su ciudad natal.-la rubia se le quedo mirando de una forma extraña y en cuanto a el chico solo hizo un gesto.

-Vamos a trabajar solos.-un poco exaltado se paro y apretó los puños el chico.

-Si Kankuro.-tono molesto por parte del pelirrojo

-Y adonde nos vas a mandar.-muy tranquila empezó abanicarse saco el cual tenía pintadas tres pequeñas lunas moradas.

-Tu Temari a Japón, Kankuro.-se levanto de su asiento, separo junto a la ventana que encontraba atrás de su asiento y comenzó a mirar a la gente que pasaba por ahí sin preocupación alguna.-tú a China, tienen media hora para partir. A se me olvidaba Temari cuando llegues allí alguien te va estar esperando.-el pelirrojo salió, la rubia se quedo mirando por la puerta en la que salió el pelirrojo, Kankuro le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le dio unas palabras alentadoras, dejo de abanicarse y se mordió el labio.

Su compañero Kankuro se levanto y también se fue del lugar, ella cerro su abanico y al mismo tiempo suspiro, se levanto dio unos pasos pero se detuvo para mirar una foto que se encontraba en un mueble que estaba junto a la puerta, en la foto estaba ella sentada con sus dos hermanos, ella sonrió un poco, eso le hizo recordar su pasado, los casos y los entrenamientos que hacía con sus hermanos, lo duro que era tratar con Gaara y la muerte de su madre, se escapo una lagrima de su ojo y la retiro con uno de sus dedos, volvió a colocar la foto en su lugar y solo salió de ahí.

Treinta minutos después ella ya se encontraba afuera de su ciudad mas no del país, vio toda la arena que se encontraba a su alrededor, ella nunca antes había viajado hacia Japón, caminó recto hasta llegar a otra ciudad con calles arenosas, repitió lo mismo varias veces, calle tras calle, ciudad tras ciudad, camión tras camión, a si hasta llegar al aeropuerto internacional de su país.

Arribo el avión que le tocaba, pasaron trece horas y ya había llegado a la frontera de Japón. Sonrió pensando que ya solo le faltaban solo unos cuantos minutos para llegar a la puerta de entrada más sin embargo eso se convirtió en una hora completa. Bajo del avión y camino hacia unas puertas que estaban prohibidas, dos guardias la vieron y la detuvieron muy bruscamente.

-Señorita adoneceré que va sin permiso.-La tomo del brazo apretándoselo, ella se soltó empujando fuerte el brazo hacia abajo.-Mire señorita…-lo interrumpió una mujer de cabellos negros con un vestido negro un poco formal.

-Sabaku no Temari.-seria.-Soy la ayudante de la presidenta.-se estrecharon la mano.- vengo por usted.-La rubia le hizo un gesto al guardia y camino detrás de la morena.

La llevo afuera del aeropuerto, en donde ya las estaban esperando un Porsche Cayenne Techart blanco, entraron y el auto arranco, en el transcurso vio la ciudad y le impresiono lo parecida que era la ciudad de en donde ella vivía, acepto que ahí había arboles en vez de donas de arena, la arena sustituida por el pavimento era maravilloso no tener que sufrir por que se le había metido arena en los zapatos o caerse y rasparse con ella pero eso ya era costumbre para ella.

Llegaron a un edificio grande con un símbolo encima de la puerta principal donde muchos políticos pasaban por ahí.

Salieron del automóvil y entraron al edificio, todas las persona se les quedaban viendo y decían cosas como "es ella", "dicen que tiene una cicatriz enorme en la espalda", "mato a su medre ella sola", lo decían como un montón de adolescentes inventando chismes y ella en cambio caminaba con toda confianza, llegaron a las escaleras y subieron hasta el tercer piso, ahí solo habían dos grandes puertas.

Tocaron a la puerta.-Pase.-se escucho por dentro. Las dos pasaron sin duda alguna, cuando vio Temari el lugar noto que estaba muy bien arreglado el despacho de la presidenta claro alguien como ella no debía ser desorganizada, miro el asiento que se encontraba delante de ella y de espaldas, la morena rápidamente al ver como la rubia le hacía señales con la mano se coloco a su lado y le dijo algo susurrándole, la rubia de inmediata mente se volteo a ver a la chica de ojos verdes.

-A sí que eres tú ¿te informaron de la misión? –seria tomo una carpeta que se encontraba en su escritorio y se la dio a su ayudante después se la dio a Temari y esta la comenzó a leer.

-Si.-no aparto la vista del documento.

-Bueno supongo que te informaron que.-la ayudante le sirvió café a ella y a Temari.-vas a tener que ir encubierta a la escuela a donde fue el muchacho que estas buscando.-tomo dos sorbos a su café.

-No eso no me lo había dicho Gaara.-su tono de voz se trastorno un poco preocupada.

-¿Quien?-movió un poco la cabeza y la miro de nuevo.-Eso no importa lo que importa es que tengo un "amigo" que es el director de esa escuela así que creo que no habrá problemas.-la rubia dio dos chasquidos, rápidamente su ayudante se fue y regreso con un unifórmelo, extendió para mostrárselo a Temari.-Ese es el uniforme de la escuela yo voy a ser tu tía, vas a tener una tía famosa.-Tsunade se levanto y fue directo con ella, se sentó sobre sus rodillas, la tomo a Temari con un brazo.-Sobrina mía vas a vivir en mi casa, hay eso es lo malo.-esta se incorporo, suspiro e hizo que Temari se levantara de su asiento agarrándola de los hombros y levantándola.- Shizune.- empuja a Temari.- Llévatela a mi casa que se pruebe la ropa.-vio su reloj.-que se duerma temprano ya casi es de noche no queremos que llegues tarde en tu primer día de escuela.-la ayudante (shizune)extendió su brezo señalando por donde salir, la chica no hizo caso de aquel gesto y volvió a donde estaba.

-Esperen un minuto me están diciendo que voy a tener que ser una chiquilla de esas de colegios.-exaltada miro a la presidenta.

-Si.- Temari la miro con frustración, suspiro y tranquilamente se marcho de ahí con Shizune detrás de ella.

Shizune se la llevo a la casa de la presidenta, esta se encontraba alrededor de un gran muro y chicos del ejército, la mansión era enorme se merecía el nombre de palacio, Blanca, con muchos árboles, una piscina, de fea no tenía nada. Temari se que do boquiabierta al ver todo con sus propios ojos, Shizune le hizo entrar, ya adentro recordó que había pensado que nada era más hermoso que el cielo pero se había equivocado ya que ese lugar por dentro lo era, espetó que algo arruinaba todo y era que solo había cuadros de pocar y juegos de mesa en los que uno tiene que apostar y tener toda la suerte del mundo. Shizune la guio hasta llegar al cuarto de huéspedes, ese cuarto era todo lo que ella necesitaba grande, lindo, espacioso y con un balcón con vista hacia la piscina.

Temari espero a que Shizune le terminara de darle explicaciones y enseguida se puso a desempacar y tan pronto como había terminado se acostó en la cama.-Esto es vida.-se levanto lo bastante para quedar sentada, miro hacia varios lados hasta encontrar la puerta del baño, se levanto y se dirigió a esta.

Abrió la puerta, camino un paso antes de tropezarse con un peldaño que estaba a solo unos centímetros de la puerta y maldijo a los que habían diseñado por primera vez uno de ellos. Volvió a ver en frente y vio la mega bañera más bien yacusi sonrió una vez para voltear y dirigirse hacia el mueble en donde había dejado su ropa, la tomo y regresó al baño, puso la ropa limpia a un lado del yacusi, después dejo que el agua corriera, cuando se lleno pus apretó el botón que decía burbujas, se quito la ropa, entro al yacusi y suspiro.-Me retracto, esto sí es vida.

Pasaron veinte minutos y salió del agua, se seco, se puso su ropa y salió del baño, tocaron la puerta y ella se paro alado de esta.

-¿Quien?

-Soy yo, Tsunade, la presidenta y tu tía falsa claro.-Temari abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar, Tsunade se sentó en la cama y miro como había acomodado sus cosas y en particular una foto que se encontraba en el buro, la tomo y se toco la barbilla.

-Que linda te veías de niña… ¿Quiénes son los de alado?- Temari se fue a sentar alado de Tsunade.

-El líder o el jefe.-señalo a Gaara.-Y esta de acá es mi compañero, de todas la misiones que he tenido la mayoría de ella han sido con él y también son mis hermanos.

-¿Enserio? No se parecen.

-si de toda la vida.-Tsunade se levanto de la cama y serró la puerta para agarrar el uniforme que estaba colgado detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

-Am, no quisiera arrugarlo.

-No te preocupes por eso.-la levanto de la cama, le dio el uniforme y la fue empujando hacia el baño.-ahorita me lo das otra vez y yo lo mando a que lo planchen.

-Y que tal si no pueden.

-¿Cómo no van a poder? Son solo una arruguitas.-le dio un empujón mas fuerte para que entrara al baño, se cayó, Tsunade aprovecho y cerró la puerta.-De ahí no vas a salir hasta que te lo pongas y me enseñes como se ve.-Temari frunció el seño y se levanto del suelo.

-Ahora ya sé cómo es tener una mamá.-se puso el uniforme y salió.- Taran

-Qué bonita, bueno quítatelo y dámelo para que lo mande a planchar.-Temari se volvió a encerrar para quitarse el uniforme, salió de nuevo y se lo dio a Tsunade.-Bueno ya me voy, duérmete ya son las diez, bueno te dejo treinta minutos y ya.- salió del cuarto, Temari se dejo caer en su cama y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba dormida, Tsunade volvió a tocar y como no respondía entro y la vio ahí acostada.

-Niñas

* * *

**Bueno como no puse un shikatema en este cap creo que les voy a dar un adelanto de lo que va a suceder ...en primero Temari entra a la escuela y todos piensan que es el jugete nuevo... segundo Shikamaru se va de vago y no entra a clases ja que malo...y tercero es que Temari cree que es un acosador como los demas uuuh muy mal bueno eso fue **


	2. Chapter 2

Viva Gaara, Temari y kankuro de vuelta si que bien

al principio estan hablando arabe y despues gracias a tsunade hablan Japones

D:Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

*pensamiento del personaje o sonido*

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Ya no más idioma natal**

Radio *And take it… colors in light and darkness ima WA todoka nai yasashii IRO mo subete WA mata kono te de egaki naoseru kara*

Radio *Eso fue colors of the heart del famoso opening de blood+ y bueno estamos esperando a que llame alguien*

Temari apago el radio, se levanto de la cama para ir directo al baño, se lavo la cara y salió del baño, tomo el uniforme de su nueva escuela, lo coloco sobre la cama, se empezó a quitar la ropa para ponérselo, se puso enfrente de su espejo y se hizo cuatro coletas, se puso dos pulseras, un collar, se coloco una pequeña navaja en su brazo que estaba sostenida con un pequeño lazo y su abanico lo guardo en la bolsa del saco.

Salió de su cuarto, pasó los enormes pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a las escaleras, las bajo y se dirigió hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba Tsunade y Shizune su ayudante quienes por cierto estaban muy tranquilas sentadas platicando. Temari se recargo sobre el marco de la puerta, las dos mujeres la voltearon a ver un poco enojadas.

-Por fin te levantaste-Tsunade se levanto de su silla, abrió la puerta del microondas y de ahí saco un plato en el habían unos huevos con tocino los puso sobre la mesa, tomo un vaso de la alacena le sirvió jugo de naranja y se fue a sentar nuevamente.

-Hay algo que quiero decirles.-dijo está un poco temerosa y más decidida para ir a desayunar se sentó en frente de su plato y empezó a jugar con el tocino.

-Bueno dinos.-Tsunade se recargo sobre la mesa.

-No se *cofcof* leer en Japonés.-Temari comenzó a comer un poco desesperada.

-Yo lo dije que nos ibas a salir con algo como esto.-dio un golpe en la mesa y se paro- ¡Desde ahora en adelante en esta mansión solo se habla Japonés!- se sentó y un poco más calmada.- Shizune los libros.- Shizune saco varios libro de una mochila que estaba colgada en la silla en donde ella estaba sentada y se los dio a Tsunade. Tsunade vio cada uno de los libros y alzo una ceja.-Toma algunos son libros para niños chiquitos.-le dio los libros y la chica solo se quedo sin palabras.-Ya que acabaste de comer vámonos.-Tsunade y Shizune se levantaron de su asiento y caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada y salida. Temari fue tras de ellas.

-Oigan esperen.- dijo corriendo.

-No te entiendo yo hablo Japonés.

-¡AAh! Eso no se vale.

-Claro que si hablas en Japonés.-Tsunade entro a su carro último modelo en el lado del conductor, Shizune se sentó atrás y Temari entro en el lugar del copiloto, las tres se pusieron el cinturón y Tsunade arranco.

A la mitad del camino Shizune le dio la mochila a Temari en ella habían varios cuadernos y una pequeña lapicera de color morado, guardo los libros que le había dado Tsunade y puso la mochila debajo de sus piernas.

Ya estaban a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela y ya había chicos y chicas vestidos igual que ella, nadie le llamo la atención por excepción de dos chicos y una chica que al parecer estaban discutiendo, uno de los dos chicos alto moreno y con una coleta, se volteo y camino hacia otro rumbo, mientras los otros dos siguieron caminando hacia la escuela. Los dejaron atrás y llegaron a la escuela, Tsunade estaciono el coche, las tres se bajaron del coche y al instante varios reporteros se le acercaron.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué viene hacer en esta escuela? –pregunto uno de los reporteros.

-Vengo a traer a mi sobrina.-tomo a Temari del brazo.-Temari.-todos los fotógrafos que venían junto con los reporteros empezaron a tomar fotos directamente a la cara de Temari y Tsunade. Después de a ver sido "atacadas" por todas las personas de ahí pudieron entrar gracias al guardia de seguridad de la escuela quien las llevo a la oficina del director de la escuela.

Entraron a la oficina y el director un hombre viejo con marcas en los ojos, una gran barba blanca, y un sombrero rojo. Tsunade al verlo fue a abrasarlo, se sentaron y platicaron un pequeño rato.

-Y ¿para qué viniste hasta aquí?

-Veras Sarutobi, esta chica.-refiriéndose a Temari.-es mi sobrina, sus padres me la encargaron y me dijeron que la metiera a la mejor escuela de Japón y dije Konoha claro está.

-No puede venir sino hasta que la inscribas.

-Ya lo hice, Shizune se encargo de ello.

-A que bien entonces el nombre de la señorita ¿Cuál es?- abrió un cajón de los que tenía su escritorio.

-Temari.- el anciano empezó a buscar entre los papeles, saco uno, lo leyó y continuamente se lo dio a Tsunade.-Si este es.

-Entrega ese papel en la caja y denominaran que salón te toco.-Tsunade se paro y se despidió del viejo al igual que Temari. Las dos salieron de la oficina, se dirigieron a la caja y Shizune se paró de la banca en donde se había sentado para ir con ellas.

Llegaron a la caja, la señora les explico en donde estaba el salón de Temari, la presidenta junto con su ayudante se fueron dejando a Temari esperando si su salón era el del Uchiha, el chico que había secuestrado un hombre ya perseguido en los seis continentes y que todavía no atrapaban.

Temari camino hacia su supuesto nuevo salón, un poco fastidiada y sin ánimos de hacer esa misión que Gaara le había puesto, toco la puerta del salón muy desanimada. Escucho como abrían la puerta del salón, trato de hacer una cara amigable pero lo único que salió de su esfuerzo fue una simple sonrisa. Abrió una mujer alta, con cabello negro amarrado en una simple coleta y copete de lado.

-Hola chica ¿eres nueva? Apuesto que si.-Lo único que pensó Temari fue *si ya sabe ¿para qué pregunta?* -Me llamo Anko ¿Cómo te llamas tu?

-Temari.- sonriendo.- Y adivino soy nueva aquí y me dijeron que viniera a este salón.-*¿qué? lo barbera no se me ha quitado ja que bien 7*

-Pasa te voy a presentar a la clase.- entro y todo mundo como siempre si eres nuevo comienzan hablar de ti y en este caso de Temari.-Chicos ella es Temari, es lógico que es nueva trátenla bien de acuerdo, siéntate a lado de Ino, ¿quieres alzar la mano Ino ?para que tu compañera te vea.-la chica era rubia de ojos azules y su cabello estaba atado en una cola, se encontraba en la parte de atrás del lado izquierdo. Temari sintió que ya la había visto antes y se acordó de los dos chicos ella estaba con ellos *Si ella estaba con ellos seguro y ellos están aquí* miro para buscarlos y sola mente encontró a uno *que bien el gordito y… ¿el otro?* Camino hacia donde se encontraba Ino y vio la banca que estaba vacante a lado de ella, colgó su mochila en su banca y después se sentó.

*RI N RIN*

Todos se pararon una vez que la maestra se fue, Ino volteo a verla de hecho todos estaban viéndola con curiosidad de saber ¿quién? era ella.

-Hola yo soy Ino-le dio la mano y la estrecharon-ella es Hinata-Hinata la saludo, al instante supo que era muy tímida-la del cabello rosa y que está totalmente deprimida, es Sakura-Hinata se quedo viendo a Ino- Perdón-le susurro a Hinata, y empezaron a discutir. Temari se quedo pensando ha cerca de esa chica que le había pasado para ponerse a sí.

-¿Qué le paso a ella?-cuestiono haciendo que las dos chicas le prestaran su atención al dejar de pelear.

-B…Bueno, esta Sakura…ella.-Hinata se puso nerviosa y ya no quiso decir más, Ino se puso seria y siguió con lo que estaba diciendo Hinata.

-Sakura tenía un novio aquí el se llamaba Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.- Temari de inmediato pensó en la misión *vine a dar con la gente correcta*.-el pues fue secuestrado bueno eso nos dijeron a nosotros pero la verdad, bueno, no sé si sea la verdad pero Sakura nos estuvo diciendo que él le preocupaba por que se juntaba con esa gente y de hecho Naruto también los dos siempre venían muy preocupados.-*tengo que hablar con esos dos*.

-¿Quién es Naruto?- Ino miro para atrás de Hinata y vio aquel chico, riendo y echando relajo.

-Era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, el también le afecto aquello pero él lo disimula para que no se sientan mal por él como lo hace Sakura.-Ino suspiro unos minutos antes de que entrara el profesor de esa clase y todos tomaran asiento.

-Kakashi-sensei de nuevo llega tarde.

-Tuve que ayudar a un pequeño niño que se cayó y se raspo la ro…

-¡Eso no es cierto!-gritaron varios de los chicos del salón.

-Prof. hay chica nueva.-Grito Ino señalando a Temari.

-Si ya me informo Anko.-los chicos le empezaron a chiflar y a decir cosas como "Kaka ya ligaste" o "Anko y Kaka, Anko y Kaka" y la canción típica del arbolito, hasta que los callo y comenzó con su clase.

Pasaron las clases todas casi iguales en todas se tenía que presentar con el profesor de cada clase, paso su tiempo libre con Ino y Hinata, ellas le presentaron a varios chicos y chicas de su clase, otros de clases de alado, nunca pudo hablar a solas con Naruto y Sakura se los presentaron pero cada uno estaba en sus cosas aunque Naruto le coqueteo un poco antes de fuera a jugar l americano, Sakura estaba estudiando para su examen de la universidad a sí que platicaron solo un poco.

Ya era la hora de la salida y Temari le hablo a Tsunade para que la dejara irse caminado, se había aprendido el camino a sí que eso no era un problema.

Estaba sentada en una barda afuera de la escuela, escucho que alguien se acercaba, volteo, era Sakura que suerte justo la persona con quien quería hablar, dejo que caminara justo unos pasos antes de que se parara en frente de ella, salto enfrente de ella haciendo que esta se asustara y pegara un grito.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.-logro calmarla un poco para después caminar con ella.- ¿Sakura cierto?-pregunto

-Si, Temari

-Ino me dijo que eres una de las más listas y quiero ponerme al corriente, ¿te importa si voy contigo a tu casa para que ayudes?

-No, no hay problema pero no te importa si paso a comprar unas cosas.

-Claro que no.-pasaron a la estación de trenes para ir a su casa ahí vieron a varios chicos de su escuela.

-Disculpa pero ¿de dónde eres?-llago el tren, lo abordaron y después se sentaron.

-De Egipto ¿por?

-Pareces norteamericana y hablas bien el japonés.

-A la historia de mi familia es muy complicada, ¿tu familia siempre ha sido de aquí?

-Sí, siempre tengo familiares fuera de Tokio pero no del país.-bajaron del tren al llegar a la estación, salieron de esa estación de trenes y para llegar a un bazar al que tenía que llegar Sakura solo tenían que caminar unas cuantas cuadras.

Pasaron por varios puestos en donde Sakura compro cosas y comida, después pasaron a una florería.

-Espera aquí.

-¿Puedo ir a ver alrededor?

-Sí pero nos vemos en media hora aquí mismo.-Sakura entro a la tienda, de adentro se escuchaba la voz de Ino, rio un poco.

Vio puestos interesantes para sus gustos, vio uno donde vendían accesorios ahí se detuvo a mirar las cosas que vendían, sintió que la observaban, disimulo que se sobaba el brazo izquierdo para poder sacar la navaja que se había colocado en el sin que el que la acosaba se diera cuenta. Alguien le toco el hombro diciendo algo y para cuando él había terminado de hablar ella ya había puesto la navaja muy cerca de su garganta.

-Se que las mujeres se enfadan cuando un hombre las confunden con otra chica pero nunca llegue a pensar que hicieran intento de asesinato.- Temari lo soltó, cuando voltearon a ver quién era se le hizo conocido *ya lo había visto en algún lado pero… ¿en donde lo vi?*.

-Lo siento, pensé que eras un violador.-Guardo la navaja en una bolsa de su saco que estaba atado a su cintura. El se comenzó a tocar el cuello le había comenzado a sangrar, Temari le quito la mano de ahí y después de ver que estaba sangrando le volvió a poner la mano sobre su cuello.-Dios si te corte ¿Dónde hay una farmacia?- el abrió la boca para hablar pero ella se lo impidió poniendo su mano sobre su boca.-No hables que tal si te desangras, señálame donde esta.-el señalo por encima del hombro de ella, Temari al instante volteo para ver donde era. Lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo hasta haya, cuando llegaron ella le dijo que se quedara sentado en la pequeña barda.

Temari entro a la tienda dejándolo esperando sentado, sangrando, desesperado y hablando consigo mismo.

-Dios esto es demasiado problemático.-se dijo a si mismo con un poco de fastidio. Temari salió con una bolsa llena de cosas, se sentó a lado de él.

Tomo una pequeña bolsa de algodones y el alcohol, agarro un algodón para echarle un poco de alcohol, le quito la mano de su cuello y al instante le puso el algodón con el alcohol.

-*TSK* Duele.-limpio la herida, agarro una gasa, otro algodón y una cinta, al algodón le puso un desinfectante, se lo puso junto con la gasa y la cinta.

-Lo siento, espero y no se te infecte.-*bien Temari bonita forma de conocer a alguien*el chico se le quedo viendo Temari se dio cuenta de eso y el solo volteo a otra parte.

-Gracias, aunque es un poco vergonzoso que una chica le pegue a un chico.-Temari rio un poco ante la reacción del chico.

-Creo que lo que nos acaba de pasar es una forma muy rara de conocer a alguien.-los dos rieron un poco.-¿A que horas son? –pregunto preocupada, el vio el reloj que se encontraba pegado en la pared de la entrada de la farmacia arriba de la puerta.

-Las tres y media.-Temari se levanto cuando recordó que no sabía dónde estaba la tienda de flores.

-La tienda.-susurro.- ¿Sabes dónde está la tienda de flores?... ¿Cómo se llama...?

-Yamanaka

-Si esa, ¿si sabes donde es?

-Si.- dijo parándose

-Llévame, por favor.

-Claro.- camino por varias tiendas y puestos por cinco minutos hasta llegar a la tienda.-Esta es la única tienda de flores que hay por aquí a sí que fue fácil adivinar que querías venir a esta la tienda de mi amiga.

-Gracias por traerme y perdóname.

-Mujer tranquila voy a estar bien, y una pregunta ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Temari.-*huy Temari ya ligaste, ha de ser un niño, pobre*-y ¿tu?

-Shikamaru, ¿para que querías venir a aquí?-*esta chica va en mi escuela pero nunca la he visto.

-Una amiga mía vino para comprar unas flores, me dijo que iba a tardar y no me iba quedar esperándola aquí por eso me fui a dar una vuelta.

*Si ya entendí que tenga cuidado con los animales que se le producen a la planta* se escucho la voz Sakura desde adentro.

-Voy a entrar.-Shikamaru la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-No yo voy, puede que haya salido antes y fue a buscarte.

-No creo.-dio unos cuantos pasos antes de que Shikamaru volviera a interponerse en su camino.- Quítate por favor.-dijo con amabilidad.

-*dios*No.-Shikamaru corrió hacia la entrada de la tienda de flores para después serrarle la puerta a Temari, ella solo empezó a gritarle que le abriera y a golpear la puerta hasta que él se alejo de ella.

Shikamaru llego hasta la parte donde se encontraban las masetas, el invernadero y Sakura e Ino peleando por cómo se cuida una planta.

-Las plantas no se pueden desinfectar dos veces al dia se moriría de tanto desinfectante.-Shikamaru fue acercándose sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

-Claro que si esta planta tiene muchos animalillos le hará bien, aparte no es cualquier planta es una papaver somniferum ósea una adormidera con ella hacen los gabonés por si no sabias frentona.

-Esta planta.-señalo la adormidera.-puede que no sea como las demás pero si le baño en esa cosa se va a morir Ino puerca.-Ino enfureció por dentro.

-A si frentona, que tal si te digo que Sasuke me quería mas a mi aunque tú fueras su novia.

-Eso creo que me dolió un poco.- apareció Shikamaru con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Shikamaru ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sakura confundida.

-Vine a visitar a Ino.-la rubia corrió a abrasarlo y besarlo, después de todo era su novio. Shikamaru termino con el beso apasionado que ella le dio pues trataba de comer selo.

-Qué bonita forma de demostrarle que lo quieres.-Ino le dio una sonrisa falsa.-Bueno me voy, adiós Shikamaru.-miro a su rival de toda la vida.- Adiós peggi.-Sakura camino hacia la salida donde Temari seguía intentando abrirla puerta de la entrada. Sakura abrió la puerta al momento se abalanzo a ella pensando que era Shikamaru.

-¡AAAAAh!-Gritaron las dos.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP. 3**

**RECUERDOS **_(de la pesada de sakura)_

-¡¡AAAAh!!-Gritaron las dos con desesperación. Temari no logro esquivar a Sakura pero Sakura a ella si aun así no logro que las dos se cayeran, la rubia quedo arriba de la chica de pelo rosa. Temari se quito de encima, dio una pequeña risa para contagiársela a su ahora amiga que estaba viendo detenidamente a una pareja de adolescentes.

Sakura empezó a sollozar y a llorar mas fuerte dentro de sí, esa pareja le recordó a los ratos que pasaba con Sasuke su novio secuestrado, la chica respiraba lentamente, salían lágrimas de sus ojos las cuales hizo desaparecer pasando su mano cerca de la mejilla, Temari reacciono después de verla a sí, no sabía que decir. Se pararon después de ver esa tan conmovedora y romántica escena que les dieron esos dos quinceañeros tomados de la mano y mirándose con cariño, Sakura vio a Temari que la miraba con lastima.

-Estas bien.-pregunto Temari con la voz baja.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí.-bajo la mirada agarro todas las cosas que se la habían caído.-Vamos ahora tenemos que ir a mi casa.

Llegaron a la unidad en donde vivía Sakura en 15 minutos utilizando el tren, la unidad estaba muy bien cuidada era obvio que ella venia de una familia con alto prestigio, en la unidad habían demasiadas casas casi como una colonia, todas muy elegantes unas más grandes que las otras pero todas sorprendentes. Llegaron a una casa un poco mas chica que las demás, Sakura abrió el zaguán de su casa dejo que Temari entrara para serrarlo, por dentro había un gran jardín con muchos árboles a su alrededor y con un camino que llegaba hasta la puerta de su casa, lo siguieron y la puerta estaba abierta, a Sakura no se le hizo extraño ya que su mama siempre salía a regar sus flores exóticas que solo conseguía en la tienda Yamanaka. Sakura y Temari en tararon a la casa, Temari iba a caminar para mas dentro antes de que Sakura la detuviera.

-No espera.-dijo antes de que Temari pusiera un pie en el piso de madera de su casa.-Quítate los zapatos.

-¿Para qué?

-Tradiciones.-Temari se le quedo viendo confundida.-Luego te explicare.-saco unas pantuflas del armario que estaba alado de ella.- Póntelas a si no sentirás el piso tan frio.- le dio el par de pantuflas, se quito los zapatos y después se las puso.-Ve a mi cuarto, subiendo las escaleras a la derecha. No tiene llave.

-¿No vas a venir tu?

- No ahorita subo, le tengo que dar unas cosas a mi madre.

Sakura salió al jardín y fue directo a donde se ven con traban las flores exóticas de su mama y en donde su mama cuidaba muy bien de ellas. Se acerco a su mama que estaba de rodillas y admirando a sus queridas flores.

-Ma aquí tengo la flor que me pediste.-su mama solo asintió, dejo las flores a lado de ella.-Vino una amiga quiere que la ayude… creo que se va a quedar a cenar.-le dio un beso en la cabeza, sabía que cuando estaba molesta no prestaba mucha atención era mejor dejarla meditar sobre lo que le hubiera pasado ella lo arreglaría.

Al mismo tiempo que eso sucedía, Temari abría la puerta del cuarto en donde dormía Sakura, el cuarto era un poco grande, las paredes pintadas del color rosa, un pizarrón lleno con fotos y hojas, seis hojas de colores con cada letra y vocal de su nombre que estaban arriba de la cabecera de su cama, la computadora en su escritorio que también habían libros de medicina a Temari le parecía increíble que ya supiera la carrera que iba tomar, el buro lleno de cosméticos, cremas de todo tipo, en el espejo había una foto en la cual ella estaba con Sasuke, todo estaba muy ordenado y limpio sobre todo. Estaba tan concentrada en el cuarto que no se dio cuenta cuando Sakura abría la puerta.

-Temari ¿quieres comer? O ¿primero estudiamos un poco? tú dices.

-No tengo mucha hambre, estudiemos.

Las dos estudiaron, comieron y volvieron a estudiar, acabaron temprano y se pusieron a platicar, Temari no toco el tema de su novio desaparecido ya que vio como se había puesto al ver a la pareja de enamorados de la florería.

-Ha ha y ¿Cómo es Egipto?- pregunto Sakura

-Bueno está lleno de turistas, aunque haya mucha arena, me han llegado a tocar tormentas de arena muy fuertes, muchas palabras lo describen y no se cual es la más apropiada.- respondió

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Sí, dos… ¿Y tú?

-No, ¿Cómo son tus hermanos?

-Bueno Gaara es pelirrojo y Kankuro es castaño, Gaara es muy callado y Kankuro habla demasiado, Gaara siempre tiene insomnio es raro cuando se duerme temprano, Kankuro le gustan muchos los muñecos vudús y las marionetas es my raro… no son perfectos pero así son ellos.- Temari sonrió al decir eso ultimo.

-Vaya ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta más?

-Claro

-¿Por qué tus hermanos no están aquí en Japón contigo? – a Temari le dio un paro cardiaco al escuchar esa pregunta ya que no sabía cómo responderla pero de pronto se le vino algo a la mente.

-Bueno voy a estudiar idiomas a sí que me vine aquí con mi tía a aprender a escribir bien el Japonés no sé si te diste cuenta pero no lo sé escribir muy bien por eso.-*fiu*pensó

-Te viniste por tu cuenta ¿no?

-Si exacto.-*cuantas más preguntas me va hacer*

*Din Don*

*Salvada por la campana*pensó Temari

-¡Yo voy!-dijo la mama de Sakura en caminándose a la puerta para después salir y abrir el zaguán.-Si viene por la niña cierto.

-Si

-Pase, Pase.-dejo entrar a Shizune, las dos entraron a la casa.- ¿quiere un te?

-No gracias, llame a Temari yo aquí la espero.

-A bueno…voy.-la señora fue a la sala en donde estaban las dos chicas platicando sobre lo que pasaba en la tele.-Niñas Temari ya se tiene que ir.-las dos volearon con un poco de decepción en sus rostros al saber que iban a terminar la buena charla que estaban teniendo.

-Que mal.-Sakura se paro y le tendió la mano a Temari.-Vamos las acompaño a fuera.-Temari le agarro su mano y caminaron juntas hasta donde estaba Shizune.

-Shizune hola.-Temari miro atrás de Shizune esperando que atrás de ella estuviera Tsunade.-y ¿Tsunade?

-No pudo venir, junta.-Temari se puso sus zapatos y Sakura le dio su mochila.

-Las acompañaos a fuera.-dicho y hecho las acompaño hasta el zaguán para poder despedirse de ellas bien.

Después de estar en el coche casi media hora y estar dormida por todo ese tiempo, llegaron a la mansión. Temari adormilada bajo del coche y camino hasta su cuarto en estado automático, al llegar aventó su mochila y se quito sus zapatos, camino directo a su cama , al toparse con ella solo se tiro sobre esta, gateo para acomodarse mejor y sin quitarse la ropa y cambiarse, se quedo dormida.

El día siguiente llego, Temari se despertó de su sueño oyendo la radio que tocaba una canción desconocida para ella y aparte que por un momento no entendió el idioma en el que cantaba la chica, se paró de la cama y solamente sintió como volvía a caer en ella, le dolía la cabeza como si tuviera una cruda horrible, *Dios nunca había estudiado tanto en mi vida entera*pensó mientras se sobaba la cabeza*me tengo tomar algo para esto que siento* se levanto de la cama y se fue directo al baño, se paro enfrente del espejo y vio que traía la blusa del uniforme, volteo para abajo y vio que traía el uniforme puesto *¡ah! Me daré una ducha* se empezó a quitar el uniforme y su ropa interior después abrió la regadera y se metió, no se había dado cuenta que había puesto el agua fría y a si se dio la ducha…Temari bajo las escaleras ya cambiada y lista para irse pero aun con el dolor de cabeza*maldita pastilla no funciono*.

-¡Tsunade!... ¡Tsunade!-camino a la cocina pensó que ahí debería estar más sin embargo solo estaba Shizune revisando unos papeles.-Shizune ¿Dónde está Tsunade?-Shizune volteo sin esperarse que de que ella estuviera observándola.

-No está Temari-san se fue a E.U.A para hablar con el nuevo presidente de haya.-se paro y dejo los documentos y después se paro al lado de Temari.

-¿Me vas a llevar a la escuela?

-Si.-Shizune camino a la salida con Temari persiguiendo la como si ella fuera un patito y Shizune su mamá.

Entraron al coche, normalmente Temari hablaba pero esta vez venia Shizune y bueno no le hablaba mucho a sí que todo el camino estuvieron calladas y cada una en su mundo, Temari estudiando con sus libros de niños chiquitos y Shizune leyendo un periódico, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta cuando llegaron o mejor dicho que ya estaban cerca de la escuela, solo escucharon el clac son de los coches de las mamas y alumnos que venían en su coche y desesperados por pasar.

Temari se despidió de Shizune y se bajo empezó a caminar hacia la escuela ya que se dio cuenta que a si no iba llegar a su primera clase, llego a la entrada y ahí vio a Shikamaru pero no lo reconoció por que el día anterior a ese él iba sin el uniforme y con el cabello suelto, claro que sus miradas se cruzaron a ella no le importo pero a él si ya que el si la había reconocido y obviamente pensaba en hablarle.

El se acerco por detrás de ella para asustarla pero el que recibió el susto nuevamente fue el.

-¡Booo!-grito mientras agarraba sus hombros.- ¡Ah!-grito después de que Temari le tomara una de sus manos, lo volteara y hacia un intento por romperle el brazo.-Ya…me…rindo.-Temari lo soltó y el volteo sobándose su hombro.-Que te sucede mujer ya van dos, Temari se la quedo viendo con cara de "y este qué".

-Y… ¿tu quien eres?-pregunto inocentemente.

-Shikamaru… florería…tu intentando asesinarme.-dijo pretendiendo que ella lo recordara.

-Oh, note reconocía, pensé que eras un niño de la calle…es que la facha que traías se veía un poco viejita.-empezaron a caminar hacia dentro del edificio.

-Si ya se pero ahí yo a si ando, si no me asaltan.

-No volveré a pasar por ahí.

-No creo que te quieran asaltar y si lo asen tu reacción es muy fuerte se van a llevar un susto.-dijo haciendo que ella se riera.

-Siento lo de la herida.-dijo mirando su herida que ella le había hecho, Shikamaru se toco la herida del cuello.

-No te preocupes, aunque pienso que va ser muy difícil de explicar que una niña me la hizo.-*que machista* pensó, llegaron al salón en donde los les tocaba clase.

-Bueno nos vemos luego.-se despidió de él.

-Adiós.-Shikamaru entro al salón y la dejo ahí parada viéndolo medio atontada ya que según ella él se iba a ir a otro salón. Temari entro después de él y vio como Ino corría para abrazarlo, cuando lo dejo de abrazar le dio una tarjeta.

Temari se acerco a ellos y se sentó en la banca que estaba alado de Shikamaru, y toco el hombro de Sakura que estaba sentada delante de ella.

-Mande.

-¿El es el novio de Ino?-pregunto sin parar de mirarlos y haciendo que Sakura hiciera lo mismo.

-Sí, se llama Shikamaru.-volteo a mirar a Temari.- ¿quieres que te lo presente?- dijo haciendo según que la oferta le pareciera tentadora pero Temari ni siquiera pensó en ello.

-No, Gracias.

-Ándale, además es solo Shikamaru.-Temari volteo a ver Sakura que la veía fijamente.- ¡Shikamaru!- grito y al instante volteo el e Ino.-Te presento a Temari, Temari Shikamaru, Shikamaru Temari.

-Hola.-Dijo Temari dándole la mano la cual el agarro.

-Hola.- después de estrecharlas la soltó.

-Temari.-dijo Ino, Quito la silla de su camino y se paró a lado de Shikamaru quedando casi enfrente de ella.-Toma es la invitación de mi fiesta de cumpleaños.-puso la invitación sobre el escritorio de ella.-Tienes que ir, es mi fiesta 18 y quiero que tu vayas.-Temari asintió, Ino se sentó en su lugar y Shikamaru se fue al suyo, Temari se dio cuenta que todos los de su salón traían una invitación.

-Cállense todos.- dijo el maestro Jiraya.-Todos los que son de este salón siéntense en sus lugares y los que no son de este salón, vayan desalojando el lugar por favor.-Espero a que todos estuvieran en su lugar y que los otros se fueran para comenzar a dar su clase y hacer unos cambios que los obligaban hacer.-Ok maguey, como ya saben tengo que cambiarlos de lugar porque ya se les acabo el veinte si ya no se pueden sentar en donde ustedes quieran.-saco una lista de su portafolios y comenzó a mirarla.-Bueno acomoden sus bancas y sus sillas juntándolas con los que tienen al lado derecho .-todos los chichos hicieron lo que su profesor les había dicho.-muy bien comencemos con Naruto Uzimaki párate y siéntate al lado de Hinata Hyuga.-Naruto se paro dispuesto a decirle de cosas ya que no lo habían sentado con uno de sus amigos.

-Hey ero…-su sensei lo interrumpió.

-¡Naruto! Haz lo que te digo.- Naruto obedeció y el profesor siguió acomodándolos.

Todos se fueron con los compañeros que les indicaron el profesor dio su clase, al terminar su clase todos comenzaron a ir con sus amigos. Ino, Sakura y Hinata fueron a la banca de Temari.

-Temari que suerte que te haya tocado alado de Shikamaru.-dijo mirando al susodicho.-no que a mí me toco con.-trago saliva.-Sai.-dijo con un tono de asco.-aunque no está nada mal.-Sakura le dio un golpe con su codo en el brazo.-En cambio a Hinata le toco con Naruto.-Hinata se puso roja como un tomate y empezó a balbucear.

-Si Hinata eres muy suertuda, puede que de sentarse lado a lado nazca el amor.

-S-Sakura-chan

-Tranquila Hinata cuando hables con piensa que hablas con…Neji y va ser tan complicado.-le dijo Temari dándole un poquito más de confianza.

-Gracias Temari-San.-Temari le dio una sonrisa.

Entro la siguiente profesora y todos se fueron a sus lugares.

-Hola chicos.-dijo con muchos ánimos e instalándose en el lugar de profesor.

-Buenas Tardes maestra.-contesto un chico llamado Kiba después de que se paró de su asiento.

-Gracias Kiba, ya te puedes sentar.-este hizo lo que su maestra dijo.-muy bien veo que ya los acomodaron, que bueno porque el compañero tienen alado va ser su compañero para un trabajo si ya sé que esto es como de secundaria pero aguanten va ser un trabajo divertido.- mientras la profesora hablaba, Temari se hablaba a señas con Ino y había un chismoso en la conversación: Shikamaru.

* * *

**Despues de dos ños de no haber publicado nada jaja depues de varios meses por fin logre hacer algo desente con drama gracias a la fea de sakura todos agradescanle a sakura me acabe mi inspiracion en ella el caso es que porfin otro si ya estoy trabajando en el otro capi bueno espero que les haya gustado este...dejen reviews!!**


End file.
